Me robaste el Corazón
by Luhahi Hidaka
Summary: Como explicar un sentimiento que ha nacido mucho más alla de la razón? Para Vegeta solo existia su mundo de fuerza y poder, pero aquella mujer ha doblado lo unico q siempre ha tenido... su orgullo.


_Este Song Fic es basado en Dragon Ball Z, estos personajes son de Akira toriyama, (Aunque Vegeta debería ser mió ,jijijiij) y todos sus derechos son de el._

_Lo q esta en negrilla en la canción nn, espero les guste._

_**ME ROBASTE EL CORAZÓN**_

_Por: Luhahi "Chichiri" Hidaka_

_Pareja: Vegeta X Bulma._

Te he estado observando hace rato mujer, y aunque no lo creas yo siempre he estado allí, yo siempre he escuchado todo lo q tus amigas y tú hablaban, por eso me alejo, pero no me voy. De pronto ese insecto q te lastimo sería mejor esposo q yo, pero por algo me escogiste no? por algo te quedaste conmigo. Tu eres la única q ha podido entrar a mi corazón y aunque trate de sacarte no pude, y aún no entiendo el por q ….

Esto dice Vegeta mientras mira a Bulma desde el balcón, verla dormida era una de las cosas q más le gustaba hacer, ya q su rostro le daba tranquilidad. Siempre lo hacia después de una pelea o cuando se despertaba muy temprano para entrenar, eso le daba ánimos aún para su frió corazón.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

Ya han pasado meses muy tranquilos en la tierra, pero esa tranquilidad no es muy duradera en un lugar; en Capsula Corp se está planeando una fiesta especial y la anfitriona está un poco apurada por los arreglos, ya q para ella es muy importante q todo quede perfecto… ese es su segundo nombre según los q la conocen.

Pero hay algo q aún no sale como ella quiere…

-Vegeta! VEGETA!

-Q Pasa mujer?

-No ves?

-Q? ¬¬

-Las horas q son y mira como estás, sucio y ese traje… ese traje no fue el q te di ayer?

-¬¬… No, ese no lo he utilizado todavía - por dentro nn jijiji.

-Q voy hacer contigo?

-No entiendo…

-Solo… solo tú me enojas….

-Yo? No tú eres quien se irrita sola por q quieres… además no me grites.

-Si claro…. Mejor arréglate q ya sabes q hoy tenemos una reunión…

-¬¬…

-Ya se q no te gustan pero me prometiste….

-Si ya…. Mejor me voy a bañar.

Así Vegeta sale directo al baño, por q soportar a su mujer era más fácil cuando no tenían compromiso y esta fiesta era especial para ella. Se toma su tiempo para bañarse y cuando esta listo…

-Ya ves mujer, ya estoy listo.

-Ah! Q bien te ves, solo espero q cumplas tu promesa de quedarte.

-¬¬ Bag… solo dices tonterías.

-Me lo prometiste.

-¬¬…..

-Además ya están llegando los invitados… vamos a saludarlos como es debido.

-Yo no hago eso…

-Pero hoy si, vamos.

Así Bulma lo coge de la mano y lo lleva a la entrada para saludar a todos los invitados, Goku como siempre le sonríe y saluda, pero esto no le agrada Vegeta… el mismo pensaba: como tantos insectos pueden reunirse un mismo día?… si no fuera por Bulma… el estaría lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Cuando ya llegaron todos, en un momento de descuido…

-No lo puedo creer. Dice Bulma de muy mal genio.

-Q pasa Bulma? Le pregunta Milk un poco preocupada.

-Se ha ido de nuevo.

-Acaso hablas de Vegeta?

-De quien más sería? Prometió q estaría aquí conmigo y se ha ido de nuevo. Pareciera q no me quiere. No, no parece…. No me quiere, y yo q me preocupo por el, su ropa, su comida…. Sus cosas y sobre todo por él.

-Ese hombre no te merece Bulma siempre lo he dicho, no se como viniste a terminar con él.

-A veces pienso q tienes razón. - Dice Bulma sollozando un poco.

------------------------------------------------

_**Ese, el q dices q tu amor no se merece,**_

_**Q intentas ocultarlo y ya no puedes.**_

**_El q piensas q te engaña y q te miente._**

------------------------------------------------

La fiesta termina y Vegeta no apareció el resto de la tarde, esto entristeció más a Bulma y Goku le dijo q si quería el iba a buscarlo, pero Bulma prefirió dejarlo así, ya aparecería en cualquier momento y además quería regañarlo cuando no hubieran tantas personas. Goku, Milk y Krilin se quedarían esa noche así q arreglo dos cuartos y se dirigió al de ella para descansar. Al entrar encontró a Vegeta recién llegando y entrando por la ventana para no ser visto.

-Por q no te quedaste como me lo prometiste?

-Ummmm ¬¬

-Es q no… - Dice sollozando.

-No q mujer? Habla de una vez.

-Es q acaso no me quieres?

-Eso son solo tonterías.

-Vegeta, dime la verdad, donde estabas?

-Yo…. ¬¬

-Dime la verdad, lo q sea.

-Q es lo q estas pensando?

-Solo quiero la verdad Vegeta… - Dice Bulma llorando.

-¬¬ -Está mujer no sabe lo q hago por ella… piensa Vegeta mientras la mira.

-Q pasa? dímelo.

-Toma…

-Q, q es eso? Eso es un regalo?

-Tómalo o es q no lo quieres? Tómalo ya y no me molestes más.

-Te acordaste del por q de la celebración del día de hoy? Sabias q era mi cumpleaños?

-Si mujer, pero no llores más, q no he hecho nada malo.

Bulma quedo consternada por el regalo q le ha traído Vegeta, lo mira y sus ojos lloran de nuevo, pero de felicidad. Vegeta no entiende el por q sigue llorando y cuando Bulma lo abraza este se sorprende; pero aún así se funden en un profundo y largo beso, q no solo terminaría allí ya que la noche sería un poco más larga…

--------------------------------------------

_**El q buscas en tus noches de locura.**_

_**Quien te llena de caricias de ternura.**_

_**Quien te lleva de un beso hasta la luna**_

_**Y vuelas alto en sus brazos…**_

_**Tan alto….**_

-------------------------------------------

Al otro día Bulma se despierta un poco más temprano ya q en su casa aún tiene algunas visitas q atender, pero no encuentra a Vegeta dormido al lado suyo, eso la irrita de nuevo, pero prefiere atender a sus invitados y baja a la cocina.

-Buenos días! - Saluda Bulma a sus invitados.

-Buenos Días! - Responde Goku, Milk y Krilin.

-Buenos días mujer. – Dice Vegeta, quien va entrando a la cocina.

-Buenos días? solo a mi? No te has dado cuenta q hay más personas?

-¬¬….

-Además donde estabas?

-Estaba entrenando no ves?

-(Bulma se pone un poco colorada pues no se había fijado q Vegeta nuevamente estaba en malas condiciones y no solo su ropa, sino con unas cuantas heridas) Estas… estas lastimado…

-Eso no es nada.

-Jajajajajjajaja… no puedo creerlo, mírate como estas… jajajajajajaja - Se ríe Goku.

-Eso no te incumbe INSECTO!

-Vegeta…

-¬¬…

-Jajajajaja - Se sigue riendo Goku.

-Un paco más tarde, Goku y Krilin decidieron salir un rato dejando solas a Bulma y a Milk para q conversaran. De pronto y como sombra Vegeta aparece…

-Me voy. - Q no hace mucho caso de lo Bulma dice y sale por la puerta.

-Como quieras Vegeta, al fin de al cabo siempre lo haces, gústeme a mi o no.

-Por lo q veo Bulma, tu marido no se la pasa en casa, dice Milk.

-Eso no importa, contesta está.

-Me acuerdo cuando Yamcha y tú eres novios, siempre estaban juntos, como un chicle. Si, esa es la expresión correcta.

-Yamcha era muy especial conmigo.

-Aún no entiendo como terminaron.

-Cosas, cosas q le pasan a las parejas.

-Pero, acaso no te gustaría volver con él?

-No… no lo se.

-Por q tu marido viene y va, parece q viniera solo de visita, como si no viviera aquí.

-Si eso parece, pero él es así y siempre lo ha sido.

-Q conformista eres amiga.

-Tal vez tienes razón, debería de exigirle más…

-Jajajajjajaja, así ríen ambas mientras toman más café.

_----------------------------------------_

**_Yo se q nadie como él te enamoro_**

_**Aunque otros te hayan dado más amor**_

_**Y se q si pudieras tratarías de olvidarlo.**_

-------------------------------------------

-Y cuando regresa? – Pregunta Milk.

-No se, tal vez esta noche, mañana o dentro de una semana.

-Vaya, él si q te deja sola.

-Bueno solo un poco.

Más tarde….

-Es hora de dormir ya se han ido Goku, Milk y Krilin, buenas noches Bulma, - Se dice mientras se mira al espejo antes de entrar a su cuarto el cual está desordenado… - Quien esta ahí? Vegeta? Quien….

-Q te pasa mujer te volviste loca? No ves q ya estaba dormido?

-Ahh! Eres tu, q susto me has pegado, pensé q te demorarías más en tu viaje.

-Yo no te dije q me fuera a demorar.

-Y como quieres q lo sepa? Acaso soy adivina? Además a veces te vas y no dices nada, entonces q espero de tus salidas?

-Vas a empezar a pelear?

-Tu empezaste.

-Ven y acuéstate ya q es tarde.

-Y ahora me das órdenes.

-¬¬

-Agradece q tengo sueño…

-Al acostarse Bulma siente el fuerte brazo de Vegeta abrazándola y cuando lo mira este le da un beso muy tierno y así la habitación queda en silencio.

-----------------------------------------

_**Y q ha hecho con tu pobre corazón**_

_**Q llega y se va como un ladrón**_

**_Y q a veces te enloquece hasta el delirio._**

-----------------------------------------

Al otro día Bulma se despierta un poco más tarde de lo habitual y Vegeta no esta, ella lo busca por toda la habitación y no lo encuentra, al recorrer la casa y llega la sitio de entrenamiento de Vegeta.

-Allí estas. – Piensa Bulma.

-Yo soy más fuerte q Kakaroto…

-Está entrenando de nuevo, será verdad q le importo o será q tan solo le da miedo estar completamente solo…

-No dejaré q me gane ese Insecto… el solo es… Y yo soy un príncipe, el príncipe…

-Será q él no sabe querer? – Se pregunta así misma.

-Y esa mujer… esa mujer….

-Será q esta hablando de mi? -

-Si esa mujer no estuviera aquí… Kakaroto… tú ya serias historia.

-Por lo q veo si soy yo… nn No pienses mal Bulma, esa solo es su forma de ser.

------------------------------------------

_**Pero algo debe haber en su interior**_

_**Será por eso q te conquisto**_

_**Será algo bueno al fin de al cabo**_

**_Q sigues enamorada de él._**

------------------------------------------

Vegeta ha entrenado toda la mañana mientras Bulma se ha ocupado de unos experimentos q tiene, ya era la hora de el almuerzo y Bulma se dirige a la cocina.

-Mujer? Mujer? Donde estas?

-Estoy aquí en la cocina, q pasa?

-Hay algo de comer?

-No, no hay.

-Como dices? Si tengo hambre.

-Pues entonces cocina tú.

-Ese no es oficio para…

-Para el príncipe de los Saiyayin. - Bulma lo interrumpe.

-¬¬

-Tranquilo, como estuve todo el tiempo ocupada pedí algo por teléfono, así q no te preocupes q pronto estará aquí.

-Como quieras mujer.

-Por q aún me dices mujer?

-Por q quiero ¬¬

-Esa no es repuesta – Grosero-

-Como es q no te das cuenta…

-Cuenta de q? de q hablas?

-De nada…

-Eres muy extraño Vegeta.

-Extraño yo?

-Si tú!

-Tienes razón, - Acentúa Vegeta - si no, no estaría contigo.

-UYY! Q malo eres.

-Así es, así soy yo. ¬¬

-Te crees irresistible no?

-Eso lo sabes tú.

-Yo? y por q yo?

-Por q estás conmigo, no?

-Jajajajja, de pronto y solo es desesperación.

-¬¬

------------------------------------

_**El q te enrolla y q te envuelve**_

_**Y hace de tu vida lo q quiere**_

_**Y aunque no lo comprendas,**_

**_Siempre vuelves con él._**

------------------------------------

Por fin suena el timbre y Bulma sale a atender al mensajero quien trae un pedido bastante grande, ella sabe no solo por Vegeta sino también por Goku q los Saiyayin comen demasiado. Así q arregla todo para sentarse a comer junto a Vegeta.

-Ves, pedí de todo para q comas.

-¬¬ q insinúas?

-Yo?

-No creo ver a nadie más aquí; mujer.

-Jajajajja, solo la verdad, q comes demasiado.

-Es lo q necesita un príncipe como yo, además mi entrenamiento exige una buena alimentación.

-Me imagino, por q con lo q comes y no engordas.

-Es q acaso me quieres ver gordo?

-Q dices.

-Cosa q no puedo decir lo mismo, comes y no te ejercitas.

-Me estas diciendo gorda?

-¬¬ yo no he dicho eso mujer.

-Lo insinuaste.

-No lo hice.

-Si lo hiciste.

-Déjame terminar,

-Ummmmmmmmm

-Estaba diciendo q los humanos comen y no se ejercitan por eso muchos engordan, deberían tener un plan de entrenamiento.

-Como el tuyo? Pobres se morirían en solo media hora.

-Q dices mujer?

-La verdad, entrenas demasiado, solo sales para comer o para irte quien sabe a donde.

-A entrenar al aire libre.

-¬¬

----------------------------------------

_**Será por eso q te conquisto.**_

_**Será por eso q te enamoro.**_

_**Será por eso q te conquisto.**_

_**Se hizo dueño de tu corazón.**_

_**Será por eso q te conquisto.**_

_**Y aunque te miente siempre tiene tu amor.**_

_**Será por eso q te conquisto.**_

_**Será algo bueno por q contigo se quedo.**_

---------------------------------------

Así paso el almuerzo entre pequeñas discusiones q no pasaban a mayores, al terminar Vegeta le dice a Bulma q volverá a salir y se va sin más. Bulma q está terminando de recoger solo hace mala cara.

-Q será lo q hace, siempre se va y muchas veces no viene herido, ni siquiera con la ropa sucia… - Bulma termina en la cocina y sube a su alcoba - Además ya casi no se va por semanas… como era su costumbre.

Al llegar a su alcoba Bulma se recuesta un poco en la cama, y empieza a observar su cuarto como si buscara algo y algo encontró. En el piso al lado de la mesita de noche de Vegeta vio un papel y decidió recogerlo para saber q era y al leerlo no pudo leerlo por q estaba en otro idioma, no terrestre posiblemente era saiyayin, pero quien podría traducirle lo q decía ese papel? Pensó en Picoro, pero como encontrarlo pronto? Hasta q recordó a Dende, si el podría traducírselo y además si sabia donde encontrarlo.

Tomo una de las capsulas, la nave más rápida q tenia; se monto en ella y se dirigió al templo de Dende. No fue un camino largo y cuando llego lo busco hasta encontrarlo.

-Dende? Dende? Donde estas?

-Bulma? Q haces aquí?

-Oh Dende, menos mal q te encontré, es q necesito q me digas q dice aquí en este papel.

-Hola también - Dice un poco indignado Dende.

-Oh! Lo siento es q estoy un poco curiosa.

-No te preocupes, déjame ver. – Dice mientras sonríe.

-Mira, me imagino q esta en saiyayin, y como tu vivías en Namek me imagino q aprendiste más idiomas…

-Si en eso tienes razón, aprendemos mucho en Namek.

-Q dice, dime por favor.

-Haber, parece una poesía o algo así.

-Poesía? Puedes decirme quien la escribió?

-Eso no lo dice aquí, pero si veo q para alguien… va para ti.

-Para mi?

-Si, q dice, dime q dice?

-Por q no me lo preguntas a mi? - Dice una voz a las espaldas de Bulma y Denden.

--------------------------------

_**Será por eso q te conquisto**_

_**En sus noches de locura.**_

_**Será por eso q te conquisto**_

_**Es quien te llena de ternura.**_

_**Será por eso q te conquisto**_

_**Será por eso que te ilusiono**_

_**Será por eso q te conquisto**_

_**A veces te enloquece hasta el delirio.**_

--------------------------------------

-Ve… ge… ta… - Dice Bulma.

-Por q coges mis cosas y se lo muestras a otros?

-No pienses mal - Trata de decir Dende pero Vegeta no lo deja.

-Tú no te metas, insecto.

-No lo trates mal, Vegeta. Además tu no me dirás q dice en ella, o si?

-En eso puedes q tengas razón, por q 1º son mis cosas. 2º si te lo quisiera decir, te lo diría.

-A ratos puedes ser un completo patán.

-Ya veo, primero me esculcas, después de q me preocupo por encontrarte, q por cierto por eso estoy aquí, y me insultas.

-Yo no te esculque solo lo encontré tirado en el suelo.

-Si claro, y lo peor se lo muestras a ese insecto.

-No seas grosero con Dende, q fui yo quien le pidió el favor de q me lo tradujera.

-No te preocupes Bulma, yo mejor me retiro para q hablen.

-No, no te vayas insecto. Ya q mi mujer quiere saber q dice, por q no se lo lees?

-No, ya no quiero escuchar lo q dice.

-Bulma tranquilízate - Dice Dende.

-Gracias Dende y perdona las molestias.

-Pensé q querías saber lo q dice.

-En estos momentos solo quiero escucharlo de tus labios, te crees muy valiente no, pues dímelo tú.

-¬¬

-Entonces esperare a q tú mismo me lo digas, claro q si se digna su majestad a hacerlo.

-¬¬… mujer…

Bulma abre su capsula y se va del templo, dejando la nota en las manos de Vegeta y de paso con la boca abierta para alegarle.

-Mujeres, nunca se entienden ni ellas mismas.

-No deberías de ser tan cruel con ella, se podría aburrir y dejarte.

-Tu no te metas insecto, nadie te pidió ayuda, ustedes lo único q causan es problemas. ¬¬ Agradece q no te mato, por q tengo mejores cosas q hacer.

Así Vegeta deja a Dende en el templo sin palabras, pero Vegeta no va tras Bulma quien llora de impotencia en la nave mientras regresa a su casa. Al llegar solo atina a darse un largo baño de agua caliente y acostarse, ya q de seguro Vegeta no vendría esa noche, ya q había herido no solo el orgullo masculino, si no también el orgullo saiyayin de su esposo. Pasaron unas horas y a pesar de haber llorado no podía dormir. Pero de pronto sonó la ventana q se abría, así q Bulma se hizo la dormida.

Fin del Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron algunos minutos y aún Bulma no se movía, Vegeta decide acercarse a su esposa muy lentamente.

- Si… yo siempre he estado solo, y ahora puedo decir q no estaré nunca más solo, por q se q tu estás conmigo y por q eres todo lo q necesito. A pesar de esas palabras duras q a veces digo, no son por desprecio, pero la mayoría de mis sentimientos por ti los expongo en mis caricias, por medio de ellas si te puedo decir lo q siento y mucho q significas para mi. Una vez me preguntaste por q te decía mujer, te acuerdas? Bien aún te lo digo por q fuiste a la primera mujer q pude amar, por eso esa palabra es tan importante para mi. Por eso y por mucho más te amo con todo mi ser… Eso es lo q dice en este papel.

-Duerme, duerme tranquila q yo velare tus sueños y cuidare de ti por siempre.

Mientras Vegeta dice esto, le acaricia el rostro a su bella esposa y al terminar le da un suave beso y se acomodo para dormir al lado de la única persona q si puede dominar su alma y corazón.

---------------------------------------

_**Ese, q te enrolla y q te envuelve**_

_**Y hace de tu vida lo q quiere**_

_**Y aunque no lo comprendas**_

_**Siempre vuelves con el.**_

_**ESE SOY YO!**_

---------------------------------------

Bulma se sonroja por esas palabras q nunca pensó en oír, solo pudo sonreír en la oscuridad para q el orgullo de su Saiyayin no se rompiera aun más, pero ahora sabía q hay mucho más dentro del corazón q ocultaba su querido amor.

**Fin.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota de Autor**: Gracias por leerlo, como siempre digo espero sea de su agrado el fic, es un placer para mi que lo hayan leído y espero les guste tanto como a mi el escribirlo. También debo dar los créditos correspondientes como a Akira Toriyama, por q si él mi querido Vegeta no existiría y a Jerry Rivera por la hermosa canción q me ha inspirado.

Ahora las dedicatorias: A mis amigs que me aguantan, a los q les gusta esta pareja, a mi querida Draconia nn... quien siempre me ayuda en todo, sobre todo ha mejorar mis historias, (claro q por ser mi amiga me miente y me dice q todo esta bien n-, jajajajaja) por q sin ella y sus palabras tal vez nunca los hubiera publicado T-T. Arigato Amiga.

Si quieren pueden enviar sus comentarios a o a o solo un reviews, ya q por ustedes también puedo aprender un poco más.


End file.
